Famous love stories part 4
by bladeshlye123
Summary: the famous love tree


Famous Love Stories

Hi, my name is Kelly Timberlake I am 18 years old i am in highschool and i am in love with Colby O'donis and i have black hair green eyes - Cousin to Demi Effon Part 3 of Famous Love Stories

i was in school and i was playing kickball with some people and i wasn't looking at all and the ball hit me in the chest and i fell back and i went in to somebody and we fell down he was on the ground and i was on top of him with my back "kelly are you okay" said one of my friends and i said "yeah i am" i said "your laying on top of colby" she said "oh my god" i said getting up and i looked at colby and said "i'm sorry colby" "it's okay" he said i put my hand out for him to get up he toke my hand and pulled me back on the ground i gasped as he got on top of me and his face got close to me and he said "you own me a kiss" and colby kissed me on the lips and my friend was hitting his back and yelling "get off her she doesn't want you" Colby broke the kiss and said "you welcome kelly" "thanks" i said Colby got off me and helped me up and he started to talk to my friend "you need to stop hitting on my back" "fine" she said putting her arms cross her chest and then Colby turned to me and he said "my name is Colby o'Donis" "my name is Kelly Timberlake" i said "hey to you want to go with me" said Colby "yeah i will you seem nice" i said

I went to the lunch table and my friend looked at me and said "you okay" "yeah i'm worried about Colby the way he's acting around me he never done to anybody else" "hey baby" said colby sitting at the table with me and my friend "hey" i said "what's wrong" he said "nothing" i said fast "come in the boys bathroom with me" said Colby "alright" i said i looked at my friend and she said "go get him" i did a fake smile as Colby toke me to the boy's bathroom

bathroom

me and colby got on the floor and he started "kelly i really like you" "you do" i said colby put his hands on my shoulder pushed me on my back on the floor of the bathroom and he got on top of me i moved my hand and Colby put his hands on my wrists and put them down on the floor and Colby kissed me passionly and the kiss felt like sexual desire almost like he wanted to seduce me then he became hard Colby broke the kiss and started kissing my neck i tried to move my legs but he had became harder on my legs i started feeling his hands going to my shirt pulling it up "colby stop please" i said colby looked at me and said "fine i'm sorry" colby got off me and helped me up and we went out of the bathroom holding hands and we didn't get caught being in the boy's bathroom

i got up to walk with Colby and in between my legs started hurting i fell on the ground and started to cry "kelly what's wrong with you" said Colby "my cousin she's doing something that she would not do" i said "come on let me help you" said colby. Colby put his arms around my waist and helped me up and i fell back down and he said "she must of did something very bad for you to feel it" "we have been close since we were in pre school she older than me one year older" i said "so she's out of school" said colby "yeah she is" i said almost crying "i need to ask you something" said colby i looked at him weird

"will you marry me" said colby "yes colby i will" i said colby put me in his arms and he said "i will make you the happiest bride ever" "i know you will Colby" i said closing my eyes

Two months later

i went to my cousin Demi and i knocked on the door and this guy came to the door and said "hello" "hi i'm here to see demi my cousin" i said "sure come in" he said i went in and i saw my cousin sitting at the table and she looked at me and said "Kelly i heard you are getting married" "yeah i am to Colby o'Donis and who's the guy that met me at the door" i said "that's my husband, Kris" she said "so your getting married to" i said "i am already married to him" she said "when did you guys get married" i said "last month Kelly" she said "i am going to invite you guys to my wedding" i said

six months later

before my wedding my cousin Demi had her baby she named it Bella Allen me and Colby got married and we had one kid it was a boy and we named him Nathaniel O'donis

To be Continued with their child


End file.
